Such a window pane made of bulletproof glass for a motor vehicle is known from the DE 41 42 416 A1. The known window pane comprises several glass panes in a sandwich structure, five in all, of which the two outer glass panes project beyond the other glass panes at the edge of the bulletproof glass window to form a grading on a face of the bulletproof glass window. An angled bulletproof element made of sheet steel or a metal armouring on the grading prevents projectiles that strike the edge or a marginal area of the bulletproof window at an unfavourable angle from penetrating the bulletproof window. However, major modifications are required as the chassis or the frame of the vehicle has to be adapted to accommodate the measures of the bulletproof glass window.
In DE 195 39 607 A1 a bulletproof glass window as a wind-screen is described, which is formed as a laminated glass pane made of five glass panes with laminates or laminations between them. One pane of glass projects beyond the other glass panes at the edge of the bulletproof glass window to form a step or portion jutting out or a projection. With the projection, the known bulletproof glass window lodges and engages into the opening or groove of a chassis or door frame when the bulletproof glass window, for instance, is power-driven upwards in a motor vehicle to close the window. In this case no additional modification of the motor vehicle chassis is necessary, but in the event of a gun-fire attack against the edge of the known bulletproof glass window the bullet can, however, enter the interior of the motor vehicle because the projection alone is not sufficient to withstand a bullet. In the event of a blow or stroke with a blunt instrument or a shock wave, the projection can break or burst and the glass pane can fall inwards.
In DE 197 45 248 a bulletproof glass window with a metal insert is described, which shows a construction with four laminated glass panes in a multilayered structure. The outer glass pane projects above the other glass panes to provide a projection as the holding device for the bulletproof glass window on, for instance, a chassis. The inner surface of the projection is covered entirely with a metal insert as reinforcement. The faces of the glass panes positioned further inside form a flush surface, the face of the recessed glass pane adjoining the outer pane borders flush with the metal insert at a transitional region. A violent blow on the outside of the glass pane or a shock wave of an explosion, or something similar, can cause the outer glass pane to break at a point that adjoins the above-mentioned transitional region. In unfortunate circumstances a circumferential break can occur at this point around the entire frame if a violent blow is struck against the bulletproof glass window from outside; this can cause the glass pane to fall into the interior of the motor vehicle.